


Кое-что о спорах. Три волхва

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Кое-что о спорах [3]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Control, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: "Он сказал: “Прикажи мне”





	

На самом деле обычно речь шла только о том, в какой позе будут трахать нижнего. А потом случился тот самый фотосет, с рулем и перчаткам. И Ричард понял, что холодный острый взгляд Мэя-водителя, Мэя-сверху, Мэя-который-знает-что-делает, невероятно его заводит.   
И именно поэтому, выиграв заезд по Ближнему Востоку, он отвел его подальше – даже от Кларксона подальше – и сказал: “Прикажи мне”. И увидел, как раздуваются ноздри Джеймса, когда он хищно втягивает воздух.  
Той ночью он стоял на коленях перед креслом у камина, обнаженный, со связанными шелковым шарфом, тем самым шарфом, руками, и вылизывал Джеймсу пальцы. Скользил языком по нежной коже, двигал головой, стараясь забрать как можно глубже и позволял трахать ими свой рот, как угодно было Мэю.  
Абсолютно одетому Мэю, даже при пиджаке и туфлях, который наблюдал за ним, заинтересованно склонив голову на бок, как за очередным чертовым экспериментом. И, если б не внушительная выпуклость в его штанах, Ричард бы даже засомневался, что ему интересно. Хаммонд бы с удовольствием облизал что-нибудь кроме пальцев, но Джеймс не позволил.  
– Встань.  
К тому моменту у Ричарда стояло, и оказаться под взглядом Мэя выпрямившимся, раскрытым, со связанными руками, оказалось неожиданно неловко. Не то, чтобы Хаммонд стеснялся своей наготы, нечего было там стесняться, да и не в первый раз. Но он невольно поежился, а Мэй, чертов глазастый Мэй – заметил. И легшая на бедро рука была очень горячей:  
– Ты хочешь прекратить? – он напряжено всматривался в лицо Ричарда. – Не забывай, ты заказываешь музыку.  
Ричард опустил голову, увидел твердый взгляд – снизу-вверх, ведь он стоял, а Мэй сидел, но черт возьми, какой уверенный взгляд – и вспомнил, ради чего он это затеял.  
– Нет, продолжай.  
– Хорошо, – Мэй притянул его за бедро, заставив подойти почти вплотную. – Ноги шире.  
Ричард подчинился, переступил босыми ступнями по ковру и посмотрел на Мэя. Только чтоб увидеть серебристую макушку. В его лице Джеймс Мэй увидел все, что ему было нужно. Теперь его интересовало тело.  
Мэй скользил чуткими музыкальными пальцами по его члену, размазывал выступившую смазку, перекатывал в пальцах яички. А когда Ричард начал поскуливать от удовольствия – притянул его еще ближе, так, что он уперся коленями в край кресла, достал из кармана смазку и скользнул пальцами между ягодиц. Ричарда никогда не готовили стоя, да он вообще был уверен, что это невозможно, но Мэй как всегда все знал лучше всех. К тому времени, как в нем свободно ходили три пальца, Ричард уже едва удерживался на дрожащих ногах и, кажется, сорвал голос.  
– Замечательно, – Мэй расстегнул брюки и высвободил напряженный член. – А теперь иди сюда.  
Хаммонд неловко придвинулся и кое-как разместил колени между бедрами Мэя и подлокотниками. Было жутко неудобно, но это добавляло яркости процессу. Одно дело терпеть неудобство, совсем другое – сознательно создавать его для достижения нужного эффекта.  
– Давай, я удержу тебя.  
В другое время Хаммонд, может, и окрысился бы в ответ на такой намек на свой рост и вес, но только не сегодня. И с опорой на широкие ладони медленно опустился на член Мэя. А тот не спешил, черт, слишком не спешил, вот почему его стоило трахать самому, а не отдаваться и... ох.  
Первое же движение, сильное и глубокое из-за непростой позы, отозвалось острой волной по всему телу. Ричард прогнулся, уверенный, что его удержат, на талию и на лопатки легли ладони, и начал двигаться в такт, закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову.  
То ли прелюдия была хороша, то ли вся ситуация, но ему понадобилось не так уж много времени, чтобы кончить без единого прикосновения к члену. А потом обессиленно уткнуться Мэю в плечо, позволить приподнять себя за задницу и принимать его резкие толчки.  
Он пришел в себя, когда волосы Мэя смешно защекотали нос. Тот, неловко склонившись над его плечом, пытался развязать затянувшийся на запястьях узел.  
– Погоди, давай я слезу и развернусь, – прокаркал Ричард охрипшим голосом.  
Мэй осторожно помог ему встать, распрямить затекшие ноги, потом долго возился, потом перерезал проклятый шарф, а после еще дольше растирал покрытые красными полосами запястья. А Ричард улыбался и запоминал острый взгляд.


End file.
